


Сойти с ума. Быстро. Качественно. Дорого.

by Greenmusik



Series: Fantastic Beasts Minikink on diary.ru [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Falling In Love, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: У Ньюта Скамандера очень много шрамов.(Newt Scamander has lots of scars)





	

**Author's Note:**

> шрамы, мозгоёбство, эксгибиционизм, персиваль грейвз сокращён до "перс" (потому что в "перси" два слога)

Ньют не стесняется своего тела, оно с ним с рождения. Оно менялось, пока он рос: вытягивалось, покрывалось на солнце веснушками, обгорало, беспокоило поллюциями, краснело в самый неподходящий момент. Каждое новое изменение приходило и оставалось, и теперь Ньют иногда забывал, что шрамы не всегда были на его коже, и даже забывал, где и как получил некоторые из них. Не все, конечно.

Когда Перс первый раз видит младшего Скамандера без рубашки, он вспоминает Европу. Под Парижем рванула немажеская бомба, прямо под ногами у Алжирца. Стихийная магия спасла парню жизнь, но шкуру ему потом колдомедики восстанавливали трое суток. Тогда у них ещё были нормальные зелья. Впрочем, шрамы Ньютона Скамандера происхождения абсолютно магического — Перс никогда до этого не видел вживую ожогов от драконьего пламени, но их просто невозможно ни с чем спутать. Разве что с адским огнём. Шрамы старые, сглаженные временем, иссечённые более поздними отметинами. Мышцы под ними такие же неровные, переплавленные и бугристые, но Ньютону это совершенно не мешает двигаться гораздо изящнее, чем большинство пытавшихся достать его на дуэльной площадке авроров. Перс перехватывает вопросительный взгляд и отводит глаза, будто пойманный на подглядывании.

Ньют привык, что люди пялятся — на его животных, на его растрёпанную причёску, на его шрамы. Первый осмотр после того, как он вернулся из Румынии в Лондон, получился шокирующим. Магсестра охнула, назвала его бедняжкой, залилась слезами и выбежала из-за занавески, чем чрезвычайно смутила старичка-терапевта и половину очереди. И Ньюта. Драконолог, который до того его лечил, поздравлял с крещением огнём, и это было Ньюту понятнее и ближе такой реакции или выражения «шрамы украшают мужчину». Ньют не видел в своих шрамах ничего красивого и знал, что для большинства людей они выглядят отталкивающе, пусть и интригующе. Поэтому реакцию Грейвза, смотрящего на него с любопытством, но без отвращения, Ньют счёл хорошим знаком, принял к сведению и… выкинул из головы.

Письмо Тесея искрит насмешкой, но содержит всю так необходимую сейчас Персу информацию. Спросить Ньютона напрямую было бы проще, тем более, что конверты всё равно передавал он — Перс ненавидит объясняться с саламандрами — но… Навязываться со своим любопытством постороннему, в сущности, человеку показалось неправильным. Перс листает новый справочник по магическим животным, завёрнутый в немажеский газетный лист и пытается соотнести страны, в которых побывал Ньютон Скамандер, описание живущих там магических животных и врезавшиеся в память шрамы. Это не очень удобно — мало того, что животные в справочнике идут в алфавитном порядке, так ещё и не всегда можно понять из коротких заметок, обладают ли они достаточной длины зубами и когтями. Отлистав к началу до титульной страницы с именем составителя дурацкого справочника, Перс долго не может отсмеяться.

На отчисления с продажи копий книги Ньют отремонтировал и частично перестроил старый охотничий домик и оплатил регистрацию личных порталов до него и до Центрального парка на Манхэттене. Теперь ему не надо перевозить свой мини-заповедник в чемодане, чтобы провести время с Тиной и Квини, а после — позаботиться о животных, но он постоянно забывает о разнице во времени или слишком долго засиживается, и поэтому в обратную сторону переносится всегда в сильной спешке. Именно поэтому он буквально сшибает с ног главу магопорядка в дверях аппарационной зоны. К сожалению, портал срабатывает до того, как Ньют успевает извиниться, но он решает исправить это при следующем визите. Который откладывается почти на три месяца из-за неожиданной командировки в Японию.

«Шпилька», говорит Квини невпопад, выгружая на его стол содержимое подноса, а потом легко касается пальчиком того места на запястье, что он машинально трёт вот уже десять минут, пытаясь сообразить, от чего, кроме вампирьих зубов, может быть такой странный двойной прокол. «Ньют рассыпал мамину шкатулку и пропорол руку шпилькой. У нас такими не пользуются,» поясняет она, и Перс понимает, что опять рассуждал вслух. «Если вам так интересны его шрамы, вам лучше поговорить с ним. Никто, кроме Ньюта, не знает о них и половины». Перс рассеянно благодарит её за совет и выпроваживает из кабинета. Иногда эта девушка слишком проницательна.

Ньюту кажется, что он о снова чём-то забыл, хотя открытки, сувениры и даже замаринованные ломтики рыбы — при нём. Заготовленные извинения застывают у него на языке, когда он перехватывает внимательный взгляд Квини, обращённый на него и Грейвза. «Мне очень неловко просить вас об одолжении», говорит Грейвз, «обычно я останавливаюсь в аврорском общежитии, но в этот раз хочу напроситься к вам — у меня есть некоторые вопросы… личного толка». Ньют соглашается почти моментально, радуясь возможности обсудить дела не на ходу, и только потом до него доходит, что он понятия не имеет, что сказать Тесею, у которого были некие «большие планы» на следующий визит Грейвза.

Ньютон ходит по жарко протопленному дому в мягких белых штанах и такой тонкой батистовой рубашке, что она кажется прозрачной. Три дня Перс вместе с ним добирается утром камином до министерства, где они расходятся по разным отделам до обеда, а затем Ньютон выкрадывает его с территории брата и тащит гулять по городу или по имению матери. Под вечер они возвращаются в дом и беседуют за столом или у камина обо всём, кроме того, ради чего Перс всё это затеял. На четвёртый день за ужином он всё же набирается смелости упомянуть о шрамах, и Ньютон слитным движением выворачивается почти из всей своей скудной одежды, вытягивается перед ним во весь рост и предлагает: «Спрашивайте».

Грейвз тихо выдыхает, но Ньют смотрит мимо его лица и не знает, что за эмоция сопровождает этот вздох. «Украинец?» задаёт Грейвз первый, вполне ожидаемый вопрос, и Ньют кивает. А затем Грейвз делает нечто совершенно непонятное — он не тычет с любопытством в шрамы Ньюта, он… гладит их?! «Акулий бок. Большая белая, у неё вместо чешуи зубы», комментирует Ньют прикосновение к бедру, где до сих пор не дошли руки свести следы собственной невнимательности. «Обычно я не сохраняю такие мелочи», говорит он бестрепетно, хотя пальцы Грейвза скользят по шершавым отметинам почти щекотно. «Лиана-змея», отвечает он на следующее касание — там, где шея переходит в спину. «Это скорее растение. Субэкваториальная зона Южной Америки, усыпляющий токсин, который весьма ценится нашими хирургами». Он продолжает перечислять места и животных, пока Грейвз не дотрагивается до тонкого, почти незаметного шрама у виска. Ньют вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами перед тем, как ответить: «Гриндельвальд».

В обращённых на него голубых глазах Перс видит свою дальнейшую судьбу. Весьма невесёлую, надо сказать. Ньютон Скамандер, написавший книгу о волшебных животных, и сам весь как книга, надо только захотеть её читать. Книга, открытая всем желающим: Перс понимает, что будь на его месте почти кто угодно, Ньютон так же стоял бы сейчас и рассказывал о своих шрамах, ничуть не смущаясь собственной наготы и близости другого человека и даже не думая о том, что обычно может смутить в такой ситуации. Персиваль Грейвз — просто случайный знакомый для Ньютона, друг брата, начальник подруги, возможно, невесты. А Перс, который до знакомства с ним не видел в шрамах ничего интересного, сейчас готов снова и снова прослеживать кончиками пальцев каждую отметину на этом теле, будь она природной или приобретённой. Он поддаётся сиюминутному желанию и ведёт пальцем от виска по скуле к переносице, где веснушки ярче всего. «Здесь нет шрама», растерянно хмурится Ньютон, и Перс отдёргивает руку и просит прощения за собственную несдержанность.

В повадках животных Ньют до сих пор разбирается лучше, чем в людях. Он несколько минут не может понять, почему одной фразой смутил Грейвза, который до того безо всякого смущения или отвращения касался его. Довольно приятно касался, если честно: Ньюта редко кто трогал так, и уж точно — не после того, как он вернулся с восточного фронта. Европейские женщины и мужчины пугались его шрамов, дамы тихоокеанских островов — хвалили его мужество, мужчины Австралии — завидовали. Инкский жрец пытался свести самые глубокие, полагая, что это совпадает с желанием Ньюта. Грейвза шрамы будто гипнотизируют, притягивают. Ньют прикрывает глаза, вызывая в памяти виденное ранее: на теле самого Грейвза тоже немало шрамов, в основном — от режущих заклятий, но есть и ожоги, и аккуратные звёздочки от маггловских пуль. Большинство из них можно было бы при желании свести, но, видимо, Грейвз, как и он, оставляет их себе в напоминание. Или коллекционирует.

«Почему?» спрашивает Ньютон, закончив одеваться. «Вам это нравится? Вы испытываете… удовлетворение? наслаждение?» он не осуждает, Перс не слышит в его в голосе ничего, кроме искреннего любопытства. «Нет», честно отвечает он. Обычно он не испытывает ничего, только оценивает вероятный опыт возможного противника, но только не с Ньютоном Скамандером. Его шрамы Перс рассматривает как произведение искусства, как-то, чем он хотел бы обладать во всех возможных смыслах. Осознание этого факта бьёт резко, наотмашь, и потрясает настолько, что на какое-то время он перестаёт воспринимать происходящее вокруг. Когда он снова может чувствовать что-то, кроме этого всеобъемлющего потрясения, пятнышки веснушек меж голубых глаз находятся ближе к его лицу, чем в тот момент, когда он касался их. Вздрогнув, он замирает, теперь уже сознательно, не в силах выбрать между тем, чтобы отшатнуться и податься вперёд, сокращая это небольшое расстояние ещё сильнее. «Вам… нравлюсь я?» удивлённо спрашивает Ньютон, и реальность снова перестаёт существовать.

Грейвз делает шаг назад не потому, что испугался, а в попытке обрести внезапно утраченное равновесие. Это Ньют понимает потому, что одновременно с этим он оказывается заключён в почти объятие — Грейвз хватается за него, сжимает плечо и локоть и на протяжении двух ударов сердца силится сфокусировать взгляд. Ньют придерживает его за пояс, но лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что его порыв тот расценивает абсолютно неверно, и в следующий миг целует его в щёку, промахнувшись мимо губ. Ньют упирается второй рукой ему в грудь, чувствует, как заполошно колотится сердце под ладонью, а потом всё заканчивается.

Никогда и ни с кем, с безрассудных юношеских попоек, Перс не терял над собой контроль настолько. Он отстраняется, едва почувствовав сопротивление и просит прощения, глядя в узорный пол, потому что осуждения в голубых глаза сейчас просто не вынесет. Ньютон задумчиво хмыкает, будто не слыша его сбивчивых слов, и Перс в порыве любопытства всё же поднимает голову. Тот стоит, прижав кончики пальцев к щеке, куда пришёлся поцелуй, и внимательно разглядывает рисунок ковра. Делавший почти то же самое буквально десять секунд назад Перс понимает, что это интересное занятие может затянуться надолго и решает привлечь внимание к своим извинениям уже проверенным способом, но стоит ему протянуть к Ньютону руку, как тот буквально отпрыгивает. Видимо, сочтя расстояние в пять футов достаточно безопасным, Ньютон наконец-то снова смотрит на него. «Не извиняйтесь за то, о чём не сожалеете по-настоящему», говорит он со странным выражением на лице и выходит из столовой, не дожидаясь ответа. Перс с ужасом понимает, что всерьёз подумывает о том, чтобы завтра потратить часть рабочего времени, жалуясь Тесею на свои чувства к его младшему брату.

Ньют не пытается разобраться в собственных переживаниях, пока занят ежевечерним обходом. Он и не переживает особо, просто Грейвз оказался в числе тех людей, что находят Ньюта экзотично красивым и эстетически привлекательным, не несмотря на все его шрамы, а сразу вместе с ними, и то, что пока что это число равняется одному, Ньюта тоже не смущает — он достаточно повидал, чтобы не верить в исключительность какого-либо явления. Единственное, что его по-настоящему беспокоит, это то, что он всё время возвращается в мыслях к осторожным гладящим прикосновениям и с каждым разом находит их всё приятнее.

Брошенный в одиночестве и растрёпанных чувствах Перс мечется сначала по столовой, методично убирая оставшуюся после ужина посуду, а после — по отведённой ему комнате, боясь, что если он ляжет в кровать, то просто прокрутит в матрасе дырку вместо того, чтобы заснуть. Но когда хлопок двери возвещает о том, что Ньютом вернулся в дом, Перс прячется под одеяло и притворяется спящим, как делал в далёком детстве, чтобы не отвечать на расспросы матери о школе. Делает он это совершенно зря — никто и не думает тревожить его покой, но он не успевает этого понять, поскольку по-настоящему засыпает. Пробуждение приносит с собой аромат жареного бекона и крепкого чая, и Перс понимает, что бессовестным образом проспал. Когда он в спешке спускается в столовую, Ньютон сидит с полупустой чашкой и разгадывает головоломки с последней страницы газеты.

Неловкое молчание висит между ними всё время, пока Грейвз со всей возможной без нарушения приличий скоростью завтракает. Ньют думает, что уютное молчание ему нравилось больше, но не знает, что надо сказать или сделать, чтобы вернуть его. Обычно он всегда промахивается и делает только хуже. Тесей ждёт их у министерского камина, внимательно оглядывает Ньюта, будто подозревает, что прошлым вечером произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее, но ни о чём не спрашивает его, хватает Грейвза под локоть и буквально утаскивает в сторону своего отдела. Ньют провожает их тоскливым взглядом, сознавая, что у брата уж точно больше, чем у него, опыта в понимании, как вести себя с людьми вообще, и с этим конкретным магом в частности.

Тесей буквально втаскивает его в первый же кабинет по коридору и бросает на стул. «Рассказывай!» — требует нетерпеливо, пока Перс пытается понять, где они находятся. Ирония ситуации заключается в том, что это допросная, оборудованная записывающими кристаллами. С минуту кристаллы прилежно записывают их хохот, а потом Тесей находит в себе немного терпения, и они всё же перебираются к нему в кабинет, где не только нет ничего записывающего, кроме обычных перьев и чернил, но и установлена такая защита, что пытающегося проникнуть или подслушать несколько раз вывернет наизнанку, прежде чем он поймёт, что происходит. Тесей выдвигает один из ящиков стола, внутри которого оказываются старые семейные часы, заколдованные на мадам Скамандер, Тесея Скамандера, Ньютона Скамандера и кого-то, чьё имя не отображается. Мать Тесея прямо сейчас занимается творчеством, незнакомец или незнакомка — спит, сам Тесей — на работе, а Ньютон… Тесей захлопывает ящик и выжидающе смотрит, вопросительно приподняв бровь, и Перс медленно набирает в грудь воздух и принимается рассказывать.

С потолка на пергамент падает капля воды. Потом такая же приземляется Ньюту на макушку. Спустя минуту все кабинеты и конторки общей комнаты наглухо опечатаны непроницаемыми щитами, а сотрудники эвакуируются. Из налетевших служебных записок выясняется, что в аврорате опять разнесли дуэльный зал и рикошетом прорвало аквариум между погодниками и морским отделом. Большая часть работников тут же успокаивается и удаляется в сторону столовой, пользуясь случаем пообедать пораньше, а Ньют срывается в сторону отдела магбезопасности до того, как осознаёт, зачем. Конечно, лучше кабинета Тесея защищены только два помещения во всём министерстве, но Ньют нутром чует, что дуэльный зал, защищённый лишь чуть хуже, не сам себя разнёс. Когда он прибывает на место, стены уже восстановлены, и только покрытые пылью мантии виновников намекают на то, что здесь что-то не так. Ну, и нестандартный магический фон. Ньют переводит взгляд с явно довольного собой Грейвза на радующегося непонятно чему Тесея, потом — на спешащего к ним министра и понимает, что сейчас ему снова влетит, хотя в этот раз он уж совершенно точно не при чём.

У Ньютона настолько растерянный взгляд, что начавший уже обличительную речь министр замолкает и вопросительно смотрит на них. При этом наконец-то замечает их запылённый и потрёпанный вид и переносит весь свой гнев на Тесея, который тут же делает очень-виноватое-лицо. Перс сдерживает ухмылку и безуспешно пытается скопировать это выражение, искоса поглядывая на всё ещё растерянного Ньютона, который, если верить семейный часам, с прошлого вечера находится на грани между сумасшествием и влюблённостью.

По любопытству во взгляде Грейвза Ньют понимает, в чём дело, ещё до того, как министр выдыхается и уходит, напоследок приказав привести всё в порядок собственными силами, раз уж для разрушения обошлись ими же. Тесей безуспешно пытается спрятаться за Грейвзом, но у Ньюта достаточно длинные руки, чтобы схватить старшего брата за ухо даже в таком положении. «Что там? Что они показывают?». В нём буквально кипит раздражение от того, что Тесей опять лезет в его жизнь, опять следит за ним. У его собственного варианта семейных часов — всего пять делений: здоровье, болезнь, опасность, смертельная опасность, смерть; причём, стрелка с его именем чаще всего прыгает между последними двумя, будто не в силах определить, умер он уже или ещё поборется. На часах Тесея деления появляются сами собой в произвольном месте и отражают состояние человека точнее, чем он сам может определить, поэтому, несмотря на то, что сейчас Ньют хочет разорвать брата голыми руками за то, что тот не только сам за ним следит, но и поделился этим знанием с Грейвзом, он умирает от любопытства и готов сохранить им обоим их жалкие жизни, чтобы узнать причину этого радостного выражения на их лицах.

Тесей ловко уходит от ответа, одновременно почти вынуждая младшего брата помогать им с восстановлением защиты дуэльного зала. Они почти успевают закончить, когда живот Перса напоминает, что обед они пропустили, а энергии потратил значительно больше, чем обычно. Почти сразу же перед ним появляется довольно внушительный свёрток с сэндвичами, но делиться ими просто так Ньютон не намерен. Пока Перс мечется между желанием наконец уже пожрать и сохранением тайны, желудок снова бурчит, и он сдаётся. «Вы сходите с ума», говорит он и забирает себе ароматный кусок мяса, зажатый между хлебом и сыром, и вцепляется в него зубами, пока Ньютон не передумал. За спиной слышится смешок Тесея, а лицо Ньютона приобретает сначала весьма озадаченное выражение, а затем расслабляется, когда он тоже берёт себе сэндвич.

Несмотря на усталость после двух десятков заклятий и трёх начертательных ритуалов, Ньют чувствует себя восхитительно легко. Он сосредоточенно жуёт сэндвич; снова уютное молчание, которое он делит вместе с сэндвичами с Грейвзом, ощущается почти материальным, и Ньюту кажется, что если он протянет руку, то сможет его погладить. Но на самом деле он хочет погладить Грейвза: по оберегаемому плечу, где, как он помнит, цвётет давний шрам и куда так любит метить Тесей во время тренировочных боёв, по стриженному затылку, с которого пот смыл всю пыль ещё в первые десять минут работы над восстановлением защиты, по не сбритой утренней щетине, которую Грейвз машинально почёсывает. И он хочет, чтобы Грейвз снова погладил его.

Перс позволил себе расслабиться, наслаждаясь едой и молчаливой компанией Ньютона, и поэтому пролетевший у виска красный луч сногсшибателя становится для него неожиданностью. Сзади глухо ругается Тесей и прилетает ответное заклятье, разметав крошки и разорвав бумажный пакет. Ньютон движением палочки превращает клочки и крошки в летучих насекомых и отправляет в сторону брата. Подумав, что второго раунда он точно не хочет, Перс быстро ретируется под прикрытие зрительской ниши. Скамандеры методично прощупывают только что установленную защиту и друг друга чем-то явно из семейного арсенала, недоступного простым смертным: он узнаёт только греческий священный огонь и стрелы Артемиды, ни одна из которых, как ни странно, не достигает крайне вёрткой цели. То, что Ньютон демонстрировал в американском аврорате, — едва ли десятая часть его обширных знаний и отработанных до автоматизма умений, и теперь Персу остаётся только гадать, убьют его или свяжут магической клятвой, чтобы он случайно кому-нибудь не проговорился. Делиться этой информацией намеренно ему бы и в голову не пришло.

«Вроде, держится», резюмирует Тесей десять минут спустя и убирает следы их развлечений. Стены, пол и потолок даже не закоптились, как и замерший в одной из ниш Грейвз, взгляд которого из просто внимательного стал жадным и даже жаждущим. Теперь, когда Ньют знает, куда и как смотреть, он понимает и чувствует настроение Грейвза лучше, чем своё собственное. Пожалуй, уже можно спрашивать, как лучше сокращать его имя, потому что позже Ньют собирается его кричать и стонать, и ему не хочется проговаривать все три слога. «Перси»? Нет. Абсолютно нет.

Ньютон вырвал их домой порталом прямо от дверей дуэльного зала. Вряд ли в британском министерстве не стоит защита от аппарации и портальных перемещений, так что это лишний раз показало, насколько легко Ньютон нарушает законы общества и магии ради собственного удобства. Впрочем, об этом Перс едва успевает подумать, сметённый напористым поцелуем. Просьба? Мольба? Несмелое касание губ? Ха! Пальцы Ньютона вряд ли дадут ему сомкнуть челюсти, а зубы и язык настолько быстро и сноровисто обхаживают его рот, что Персу хочется раскрыться ещё шире им навстречу. Он старается не отставать, но безнадёжно проигрывает в скорости и гибкости и приходится пойти на крайние меры. Перс опускает руку между их телами и сжимает сквозь одежду оттопыривший штаны член Ньютона.

У Ньюта шумит в ушах и кружится голова, но вовсе не от резкого рывка портала или нехватки воздуха. Грейвз пылко отвечает на его поцелуй, и это возбуждает гораздо сильнее, чем предыдущий бой и мысли о том, как именно Ньют будет заниматься с ним любовью. В тот момент, когда Ньют уже готов наплевав на всё, уничтожить на них обоих одежду одним движением палочки, Грейвз дотрагивается до его члена, и Ньют, выронив палочку, вжимается в него со всей силы и кончает с криком, который ему самому кажется жалобным стоном.

С минуту Перс силится вдохнуть, но не пытается оторвать от груди и горла вцепившиеся руки, пока Ньютон сам не расслабляется и не принимается зализывать прокушенную им нижнюю губу. Его лицо в этот момент настолько красное, что веснушки почти не видны, зато отлично виден шрам, протянувшийся маленькой ветвистой молнией от скулы к виску. Перс стискивает пальцами свободной руки влажные медные пряди и оттаскивает едва ли не присосавшегося к его губе Ньютона, целует этот шрам, чувствуя кончиком языка каждый изгиб. Ньютон снова стонет, лишь самую малость менее отчаянно, чем перед этим, и его руки смещаются вниз, цепляются за нижний край жилета, теребят рубашку, вытягивая её из брюк, расцепляют задние замки подтяжек, и те медленно ползут вверх под жилетом, задирая рубашку ещё сильнее и дразня этим подобием ласки взмокшую спину.

Грейвз будто вспоминает, что взрослому мужчине не пристало торопиться, и раздевает Ньюта слишком медленно и аккуратно, отбрасывая снятое в неровную кучу, образованную их выроненными в первые секунды появления дома мантиями и его собственной, частично порванной Ньютом одеждой. Ньют парит перед ним, полуобнажённый, удерживаемый в футе над полом и собственными ботинками желанием и силой воли Грейвза, распятый потоком его магии. Медленно, безумно медленно стянув с Ньюта штаны и отбросив их всё в ту же кучу, Грейвз поворотом запястья поднимает его выше и ведёт губами вдоль перепаханного акульей шкурой бедра Ньюта, прикусывает кожу у края шрамов, лижет со внутренней стороны, почти задевая носом промокшее бельё и снова налившийся кровью член. Ньют дрожит от желания податься вперёд и стонет от невозможности этого.

Кожа под его губами настолько чувствительная, что покрывается мурашками от одного только дыхания. Перс бросает быстрый взгляд на сваленную в кучу одежду, на разбросанные по полу ботинки, на входную дверь, на ведущий в столовую проём… Пожалуй, на то, чтобы подняться в спальню, его терпения уже не хватит. Одним движением он сдёргивает с Ньютона бельё, мельком замечая очередные шрамы и россыпь постепенно теряющихся на краснеющей коже вездесущих веснушек, и убирает сдерживающую того магию. В одно мгновение Перс оказывается опутан руками и ногами, трущимися о него, сжимающими, гладящими, царапающими и целенаправленно подталкивающими в сторону заставленного чем попало низкого комода у стены. С «чем попало» Ньютон тоже не церемонится — сметает в сторону, отбрасывает упавшие слишком близко флакон и щётку ступнёй, изящно окольцованной зеленоватым следом от ядовитого ожога. Он подхватывает и усаживает Перса на край комода безо всякой магии, просто руками; под расчерченной полосами и пятнами кожей проступают сухие канатные мускулы, по которым хочется немедленно провести ладонью, но теперь, видимо, очередь Перса быть распятым. Ньютон прижимает его ладони к коленям, тянет в стороны, коротко бодает головой в грудь, вынуждая откинуться спиной на стену, и замирает, пожирая взглядом открывшееся напряжённое тело.

Ручейки пота сбегают по шее Грейвза и частично теряются под покрывающими грудь волосами. Ньют немного завидует — у него самого вместо волос и правого соска на груди вот уже многие годы неровная глянцево блестящая тёмно-красная в прямом смысле выжженная пустошь. Но, похоже, Грейвзу это нравится, учитывая всё то внимание, с каким он обводил пальцами, губами и языком каждую неровность, каждый изгиб этого подобия кожи. Ньют, непривычный к такому поведению в отношении этой части тела, чуть не соврал, что шрам нечувствителен к ласкам, чтобы Грейвз смущал его чуть меньше, но вовремя понял, что собственное тело реагирует слишком явно и однозначно, чтобы Грейвз этого не заметил.

Одарив напоследок пристальным взглядом глаза в глаза, Ньютон опускает веки и принимается кусаться. Он последователен: сначала Перс вжимается в стену головой, подставляя аккуратно скользящим зубам шею, потом вздрагивает от укусов под ключицами и стонет, когда Ньютон добирается до сосков. Медленно, дюйм за дюймом, тот покрывает быстро бледнеющими отметинами живот и бока Перса по обе стороны от сбегающей от груди к паху чёрной дорожки волос, фыркает в пупок, зарывается языком в паховые ямки, с пугающей и возбуждающей точностью прижимая ощутимо пульсирующие бедренные артерии. Перс из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не кончить от кажущихся случайными прикосновений к члену, пачкающему предэякулятом веснушчатые щёки и твёрдый подбородок, но когда там же проходится влажный горячий язык, Перс дёргается и чуть не расшибает о стену затылок. Пальцы Ньютона с лёгкостью удерживают его ладони прижатыми к коленям, а колени — разведёнными, будто он даже не замечает напряжения, и эта ненамеренная демонстрация силы заводит Перса ещё сильнее, хотя уже казалось, что он не выдержит ни капли дополнительного возбуждения.

Грейвза трясёт; Ньют чувствует это так остро, что ему не надо видеть. Стоны над его головой не прекращаются, то взвиваясь октавой выше обычного тона, то переходя в сухой хрип. Член под языком дёргается вверх-вниз, не даваясь в рот, и Ньют в итоге прижимает его к животу носом и медленно поднимается губами до разбухшей твёрдой головки, грозящей в любой момент извергнуть всё накопившееся возбуждение в обещающем быть весьма впечатляющем для обеих сторон оргазме. Ньют всасывает её с нетерпеливым ворчанием, скользит нёбом, без усилия отжимая языком от нижних зубов, легко вминается верхними клыками в, кажется, ещё сильнее разбухший ствол, на мгновение представляет, что за картина предстанет случайному зрителю, если тот вдруг аппарирует к нему в прихожую, и замирает, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не сжать рефлекторно челюсти, пока ему на колени выплёскивается собственное перелившееся через край напряжение. Грейвз над ним перестаёт дышать, подаётся вперёд до упора и тоже кончает, наполняя рот Ньюта горячим семенем.

То, что кости в его руках целы, кажется Персу чудом. Ньютон обнимает его, всё ещё упираясь головой в живот и жарко дыша между бёдер, а он медленно ласкает его плечи, скользя кончиками пальцев от одной крупной веснушки до другой и всё ещё не решаясь пошевелить ноющими затёкшими ладонями. Если любовь Ньютона Скамандера настолько опасна и разрушительна, то Перс не завидует тем, кто умудрится вызвать его недовольство.  
В столовой ярко вспыхивает каминное пламя, спасибо на том, что оранжевым саламандровым, а не зелёным, а затем оттуда вылетает сложенная самолётиком записка и тычется Персу в плечо. Он медленно поднимает менее пострадавшую руку, подставляет ладонь под разворачивающийся клочок пергамента. Знакомый до мелочей почерк. «Что бы вы там ни делали, он счастлив. Надеюсь, ты — тоже.» Перс со смешком стряхивает записку на пол, тянет Ньютона за плечо вверх, и несчастный комод с треском разваливается под ними.

«Знаешь», говорит Грейвз, отсмеявшись, «у меня есть отличный прочный стол в кабинете. И пара идей». Ньют смотрит на останки сгоревшей записки и думает, что ему гораздо интереснее, что же это за идеи, чем содержимое этого клочка пергамента. И совсем-совсем не ревнует Грейвза к брату. Ну, разве что самую малость.


End file.
